


Downcast Bleed from the Sky

by Sincerelyyoursanonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/F, In a way, Will Add More Tags Eventually, farm au, may add more characters if they become regular, star the horse, woods cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerelyyoursanonymous/pseuds/Sincerelyyoursanonymous
Summary: Clarke is about to start her final year in college when she decides to finally take up Octavia and Raven's offer to join them over the summer at Woods' Farm -- the place where their significant others' work and live --  located in small-town Polis. It's there where she meets Lexa, the youngest of the Woods' cousins, and starts to realize that a small-town life isn't as bad as she once thought it may be.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo. I'm back. Sorry it's been a few months; depression is a bitch. 
> 
> Just wanted to leave this here as a trial. I hope it flows well because it's the first thing I've actually written since September. Hope everyone is well. Excited to start writing again.
> 
> This chapter is just an intro, of course. It'll get better and more character-focused as it goes on.

There was something Clarke always enjoyed about the scenic routes through Northern Michigan. Maybe it was the trees; the colors that showed through in the fall. The way it seemed to be untouched by the majority of the cities and didn't seem to be affected at all by the residential areas that seemed to be popping up more and more frequently throughout the state. Maybe it was the constant breeze that seemed to be coming from either side; the Great Lakes truly showing their power. 

"God damn it -- asshole! Learn to drive!" 

Or maybe it was Raven's foul mouth that seemed to come out every time they drove on anything but the highway. 

The blonde let out a sigh as she rolled her window all the way down, letting her hand be pushed along by the wind as it danced to the beat of Queen playing through Raven's jacked-out speaker system. It was warm; a sunny day that was a rarity this early into the summer. It was the warmest day they'd had for the entirety of May; Clarke was grateful for the change. She had been over the cold, slushy muck that came with winter in Michigan; she was ready to jump past spring and head right for the warmer months altogether. 

She could see Octavia in the backseat; typing away at her phone. Clarke couldn't blame her; they were still at least a half hour away from Polis according to Raven's GPS. Clarke couldn't even put a finger on when Octavia had truly seen Lincoln in person last; it was no wonder the girl had been so excited. 

The duo had started dating not long after they had met when Octavia was a senior in high school. She had been working at one of the only coffee shops in Arkadia -- one of the ones closest to the University campus. "Just to make some extra spending money," She would always tell Clarke and Raven. But once she met Lincoln, she seemed to pick up more and more hours. Turns out, Lincoln actually lived hours away, and Octavia was afraid that if she didn't get as much time with Lincoln as she could while he was in school, she'd never get to see him again. She was wrong in the long run. 

Raven held a similar story with Anya; Lincoln's cousin. While Octavia worked at a coffee shop, Raven worked at what seemed to be the only mechanic shop even remotely close to the collegetown. She just so happened to be working the day that Anya's truck decided to "take a shit" (Raven's words), and so the brunette helped her get back on the road (but not before snagging Anya's number to brag about to her friends later). Anya had been on a delivery, and seemed to just keep coming back to Arkadia to "Just say hi" to Raven. They started dating a few months later. 

The trio consisting of Raven, Clarke and Octavia were on their way to the Woods' farm. From what Clarke hears, Lincoln, Anya, and their cousin Lexa owned a farm in small-town Polis. It was roughly three hours away from Arkadia, the collegetown where the trio resided, and Clarke couldn't figure out why the hell Raven and Octavia decided to date people who lived so far away. But the closer they got to Polis, the more Clarke started to understand. 

Polis seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. A small town; population 236. Where everyone knew each other. It was almost like a getaway every time they decided to visit their significant others. And Clarke was starting to question why this was the first time in three years that she was deciding to actually join them on their annual trip to help the Woods' family on the farm over the summer. 

The town seemed to come out of nowhere. One moment you're driving through scenic upper-Lower-Pennisula Michigan, and the next you're passing by the "Welcome to Polis" sign. It didn't seem to have a lot to offer as they drove through the town. Multiple houses; a small market that was obviously locally-ran. A park attached to a three-story building; the school. Apparently the town was small enough to where they could fit K-12 in one school. There was a mechanic shop that seemed to be well-loved (Raven's wording for "worn down"), a few other odds and ends shops surrounded by even more houses. It was like Michigan's own Route 66 from Pixar's Cars. All it was missing was a racetrack. 

As they got closer to the end of town, the farm became more and more in view. The first thing Clarke saw was the barn; big and red and as stereotypical as a barn could be. It was in a lot better shape than some of the other barns Clarke had seen in her lifetime; much better than the worn-down, half-demolished ones she had seen on the side of the road. There were pastures extending from either side of it; one side was filled with cows, pigs, and goats of all sizes, shapes and colors. All that was missing for the full roster of animals were sheep. The other side was filled with horses, which had Clarke slightly in awe (though she'd never admit it). She could see a few other buildings peaking out from the back; a chicken coop and what seemed to be a stable. 

According to Octavia, the farm was actually a dairy farm. And the Woods' family would bottle the milk from the cows and goats and carton the unfertilized eggs from the chickens and sell them to not only the local market, but to markets to dozens of localized markets around upper LP Michigan. "From Mackinac to Lansing, if it's not a high-end supermarket, chances are the Woods' sell their dairy there." Octavia had told her once. 

The driveway was gravel, as Clarke could tell from the rumble of Raven's truck. It led all the way to what was the most beautiful farmhouse Clarke had ever seen; dark green with hints of brown along the trim separating the two stories. If Clarke had just been passing through, there was a big possibility that the house itself could've blended in with the trees around the entire farm. There was a big deck that was painted a slightly lighter green color, holding rocking chairs and swinging chairs and tables that seemed to have discarded bottles. For as old as the farm seemed to be, everything seemed to be in the best condition it could be in. 

Well, everything but the truck Raven pulled up next to. 

"That one's Lexa's. I keep telling her to let me fix it up for her, but she says she loves the character of it." Raven explained as she put her truck in park. "The black one is Anya's, and the white one is Lincoln's." She nodded towards the other trucks in the driveway; the ones that were nicer; newer. 

As they got out of the car, they were met by Lincoln coming out of the house. "Great! You guys made it." He called, walking up to them. He wrapped his arms around Octavia, pecking her lips as he engulfed her in a hug. Clarke always forgot how much bigger he was than Octavia; it was almost like a giant smuggling a dwarf. 

When they parted, he gave Raven a hug before turning to Clarke. "Always a pleasure to see you, Clarke." He grinned. Clarke hugged him, nodding into his chest. 

"You too, Lincoln." 

She had met him a few times before when he was in Arkadia. He was always a hugger. 

"Anya's inside. Come on in; get situated." 

The trio lugged their things inside, right up the stairs. While Raven and Octavia went right to their respective lovers' rooms, Clarke was shown the guest room. It was bland, and simply painted white with a hardwood floor and a bare bed in the corner. There was a window on the far wall that brought in natural light, and a dresser on the opposite wall by the door. Across from the bed was a vanity / desk mix, and upon that was a note that simply read: 

_"Clarke,_

_Feel free to decorate however you like. There's some paint in the vanity in case you didn't bring your own. Let me know and we can make a trip to the art store a town over for canvas if you need it._

_\- Lincoln"_

She set the note down and nodded, immediately opening the vanity. And the note was right; there were multiple tubes of paint at her ready. She was grateful; she had only brought a few tubes of her own. She brought a few canvas of her own, but she was grateful that Lincoln was so ready to drive a town over to let her get supplies that she may need. He always proved to be a good friend. 

She had all summer to work on her final portfolio for University, and Lincoln seemed to have listened to her rant about it one night when on the phone with Octavia. She didn't quite know _how_ he remembered, but she had a feeling that Octavia herself had something to do with it. 

Clarke decided to wait on unpacking; she felt like she could do that at any time. So she made her way downstairs, making sure to take in the entirety of the interior as she did. The whole place seemed home-y; warm colors and family photos lining the walls. There were various pieces of art as well that Clarke couldn't quite name; she assumed it was a local artist that painted them. There were few creaks in the wooden floors, but that alone showed Clarke that the house was old. She knew that the Woods' cousins had gotten it from their grandparents, Raven and Octavia had been sure to tell Clarke as much as they could in the week leading up to their departure from Arkadia. But she wasn't expecting it to be in this good of shape. 

She could hear the laughter of her friends as she descended the stairs. It seemed to echo throughout the house, making it feel even more of a home than a house than she thought. Upon seeing her friends smiling in the arms of their lovers, a smile of her own appeared on her face. 

"Look who decided to join us." 

"Nice to see you too, Anya." Clarke grinned, giving the taller blonde a half-hug. Anya and Raven were standing by the island, while Octavia and Lincoln seemed to be huddled by the stove. 

"Did you get my note?" Lincoln asked. 

"I did. And I brought some canvas, but not nearly enough for the entire summer. I'd love to take you up on your offer soon." The blonde nodded. 

"Sweet. I've been wanting to check out the art store again, anyways. Haven't been there nearly enough." 

From what Clarke could remember, Lincoln had a hobby in sculpting. Which didn't surprise her; Lincoln was always one to beat the stereotype. For such a burly man to be so interested in something as gentle as sculpting was definitely something that did just that. 

"What's for dinner?" Clarke asked after a moment. 

"Lincoln refuses to tell me. He just keeps telling me what to add where." Octavia pouted. Lincoln kissed her cheek. 

"It should be ready in maybe... fifteen minutes? But feel free to go exploring. I know it's a lot to take in." Lincoln offered. 

"Besides, you wouldn't want to be surrounded by their grossness." Octavia joked while nodding in the direction of Raven and Anya. Raven stuck out her tongue at her friend. 

"Oh shut up. Like you two are any better." 

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Either way, you may find Lexa somewhere along there. She's usually out in the barn, anyways." 

Clarke nodded and, eventually, decided to get away from the couples in option of exploring the farm. Lincoln was right; it was definitely a lot to take in. It was a lot different than Arkadia; she was used to the hustle and bustle of students on their way to class. She was used to traffic; to the sounds of music students practicing under almost every tree when the weather started to get nicer. There was a big difference between a collegetown and a small town like Polis. 

She ended up by the horses. She had always seen cows, goats, and pigs whenever the petting zoo came around (even though she hated to think about how cruel the handlers could potentially be to the animals), but she had never really gotten the chance to see a horse up close. She found herself drawn to one in particular; large and brown, with white spots along it's back. Black mane and tail, and seemed to be one of the biggest in the group. She approached it hesitantly, as to not startle it, and gently placed her hand on it's snout after letting it sniff her hand. She assumed it was similar to a dog, anyways. It didn't seem to be afraid of her. 

"Her name is Star." 

Clarke almost slipped on the slick grass at the sudden voice; her head whipped around to see someone standing at the entrance to the stable. 

"A little bit of a warning would've been nice." 

The woman laughed as she opened the gate, walking towards Clarke. "And where would the fun be in that?" She walked up to Star and ran her hand along the horses mane. "We call her Star because of this spot right here." She pointed to a star shaped blob near the base of Star's neck. 

"That's pretty basic." 

"Yeah well, I've never been the most clever with names." The woman laughed, and Clarke felt a smile appear on her face. She looked at Clarke for a moment, blindly petting Star. "You must be Clarke." 

"I am. And I'm not the best with names either. There's a reason why I'm an art major and not a writing major." The blonde laughed. "You must be Lexa." 

"Lincoln told you I'd be out here, didn't he?" 

Clarke nodded. "That, and I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't let just anyone wander around the farm." 

"You'd be right." Lexa chewed her lip, looking at Star after a moment. She gently tugged on Star's mane, getting the horse to follow her. "Come with me." 

Clarke followed her, unsure of where they were going. But she had this unnerving feeling to trust Lexa; to follow her wherever. As if she already knew the brunette. 

Lexa led her to the stable; to the stall near the back. It was bigger than the others; more room with a slightly bigger trough. As Lexa brought Star into the stall, Clarke stood back and watched. 

"Star's pregnant," Lexa explained after a while. "She's due in a month or so. I make sure to check up on her often. You can come in here, you know." 

Clarke nodded, immediately walking closer to the horse. She went right back to running her hands along Star's mane as Lexa checked up on the horse; Star seemed to be immediately more relaxed as Clarke started petting her. 

She could see Lexa smile from the other side of Star. "She likes you." 

"She just met me." 

"Animals have a way with people. They can sense a good person from a mile away. It's how stray cats know who to approach on the streets. They're not going to let a bad person pet them; they're smarter than that." Lexa explained, handing Clarke a brush. "Here. With the grain, not against it."

As they brushed Star, Clarke grew curious. "How long have you been working on the farm?" 

Lexa hummed. "Since I was like... eighteen?" 

"And how old are you now?" 

"Isn't it considered rude to ask a woman her age?" 

Clarke snorted, "That's only in a bar. I'm twenty two." 

"Twenty three."

"College or no?" 

"Online. It was easier to do than going back and forth from University to home. Plus with Lincoln going to Arkadia, it just made sense." 

Clarke hummed, "Didn't you miss the experience?" 

Lexa smiled and glanced at Clarke. "Why want the college experience when I can travel all across upper-state Michigan?" 

"I suppose you're right." 

A beat -- "How did Octavia and Raven manage to talk you into coming this year? I know they've been wanting you to come since O and Lincoln started dating." 

Clarke let out a sigh, shaking her head as she finished up brushing her side of Star. "Let's just say that the thing holding me back before wasn't really... a thing this year." 

"Bad break-up?" 

Clarke looked at her, "...Sure. Let's go with that." 

It was as if Lexa got the hint to not push any further and decided that Star was ready to go back to the pasture. She nodded and walked the horse back out, with Clarke following not far behind. "You said you're an art major, right? Drawing, painting?" She asked. 

"Painting, specifically. But I do dabble in charcoal." 

Clarke was grateful that Lexa didn't push. She couldn't handle the emotions that came with retelling _again_. 

"Haven't met a lot of artists that prefer charcoal." 

"It's a dying art." Clarke mused. "What about you? Got any hobbies?" 

"Aside from creating the best corn mazes every October? I do archery. Occasionally assistant-coach little-league if they want my help." Lexa shrugged. 

"So you're a child person." 

"Kind of. There's not a lot of kids around here. It's kind of hard _not_ to be a child person." 

Clarke nodded, blindly agreeing. But she didn't really know what that meant. She hadn't been around a lot of kids growing up; at least not ones that were younger than her when it didn't come to school. 

"Wanna help me with the hens?" Lexa asked. 

And so Clarke did. She helped Lexa sort the fertilized eggs from the unfertilized eggs, and placed the unfertilized eggs in a refrigerator where they'd end up being transported to one of the markets. It was an easy process; or maybe it was just Lexa that seemed to make it so effortless. Either way, Clarke managed to do it without breaking a single egg. And she was proud of herself for that. 

Lexa had gotten a text from Lincoln letting them know that dinner was done not long after they finished with the hens. They made it about fifty feet from the henhouse when Clarke slipped in a muddy puddle -- falling flat on her butt with a splash of the dirty water. 

Lexa at least had the decency to make sure Clarke was okay before she started laughing. 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Clarke grumbled, slowly standing up as to make sure she didn't slip again. 

"Oh man. That was priceless, Clarke. Word of advice, watch your step around here. You got lucky that it was just a muddy puddle this time." 

Clarke visibly grimaced as she started to waddle back to the house. "Now you tell me." 

Lexa followed along, laughing most of the way. "I already texted Anya to be waiting for us with a towel."

"God, thank you." 

Lexa chuckled again and helped Clarke up the stairs, where Anya met her with a towel. And Clarke dried herself off, and slipped off her muddy shoes, taking her time to get rid of all the wetness before she even stepped inside. But as she walked up the stairs to shower, Lexa's eyes followed her with a hint of endearment. Once Clarke was out of sight, Lexa put Clarke's muddy shoes in the back sink to rinse them off. 

"Be careful with her, Lex." Anya said after a moment, leaning against the threshold of the house. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about, Anya."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

Lexa sighed, "I know she had a hard time. I don't know why -- she didn't tell me --" 

"The only people who know is Octavia and Raven. They said she'd tell us when she's ready." 

"-- but I'm not going to like, force myself on her or anything." 

"I was also meaning for you to be careful in general. You have this habit of falling hard and getting hurt." 

Lexa paused while washing, shaking her head. She took a breath, set the shoes in the sink, and turned off the water. She turned to face Anya. "I know, Ahn. I'll be careful." 

"That's all I ask. Now come on, Lincoln wants you to set the table." 

"Of course he does." Lexa mumbled as she headed inside, Anya patting her shoulder as she stepped past.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decorates. Lexa and Clarke have a cooking moment. Raven shows Clarke around a bit, and Octavia and Raven decide to make a bold move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, I didn't take three months to update this time. I was really shocked with how well the first chapter panned out -- it got me excited to write again. I don't have a set schedule in place for this story as that I'm still planning it out, but I hope the slightly filler chapters are enough to hold you guys over.

Dinner had been quick, yet painstakingly long at the same time. Lincoln and Anya asking Octavia and Raven questions about what was going on in Arkadia; questions that Clarke already knew the answer to. Generalized catching up that Clarke felt wasn't even necessary, but it made for small talk that kept conversation out of the love-smitten genre. Which, that Clarke was appreciative of. 

But now, Clarke was back in the little room that she would get to call hers for the summer, trying to make it feel more like a home away from home and not just some guest bedroom. Octavia had specified that it'd be a good idea to bring some little pieces of home with her, anyways. She added a few strings of fairy lights around the room; enough to give a gentle glow when the lights were off. They hung around the window; draped across the vanity and even were held up by thumbtacks around the bed. She attached little polaroids of her and friends from back home to the lights; some even hung up on their own. Photos of her and O & Raven, photos of her and her family. Photos of various classmates; photos of her and Bellamy even littered the area. She was always close with him; before he moved away for college. She hadn't heard back from him in a while, but knew he was okay thanks to Octavia. 

She added her makeup to the vanity; kept it organized by the few pallets and brushes she brought. She never really wore a lot of makeup; just hints here and there. But she always wanted to have options. She placed a few candles on the bedside table; electronic ones that could be controlled by remote. She didn't trust herself to have actual candles in her room. Posters littered the wall of concerts she had attended; one or two of them even signed by the artist themselves. A framed photo of Clarke and her father at an art fair sat on the bedside table; right under the lamp. When Clarke was done with her decorating, it really started to feel like it was _hers_. And that's what she was really liking about it. 

It was late by the time Clarke finished; she was the last awake if the lack of creaking in the house said anything. So she settled into bed with a book, letting herself slowly fall asleep when she felt like it. 

\---------------------

That proved to be a bad idea in the long run. At promptly 7 am, Clarke was awoken to the sound of the roosters crowing from the coop. She let out a groan, burying her face in her pillow as she tried to block out the noise. It was stereotypical; being on a farm and being woken up by the crows. It was only her first night there and she was already starting to regret coming for the entire summer if this was how she was going to be woken up every morning. 

Nevertheless, she rolled out of bed and headed downstairs in her bunny-print pajamas and messy bedhead. And what a sight that was for Lexa to look up from her skillet and see -- a chuckle left her lips. 

"Not a morning person, I take it?" She asked. 

Clarke only grunted in response as she walked over to the coffee pot, eagerly making herself a cup with a lot of sugar. 

"How are you awake this early?" 

"I wake up before the roosters. I go for a run at about five, feed the animals at six. Gives me enough time to be back here to make breakfast most of the time." Lexa shrugged, cracking a few more eggs and adding them to the skillet. The smell of a homecooked breakfast was something Clarke hadn't smelled in a while; she was marveling in it. 

"Want any help?" She asked, walking over to the island. Lexa nodded. 

The kitchen itself was spacious. It felt like it could fit a full, extended family in it with room to spare -- an island sat in the middle. It was almost like Clarke's dream kitchen; being attached to the dining room ( only separated by a breakfast bar ) and all. It was painted white, with hardwood along the counters to match the floor -- the ceiling seemed to go on forever with visible beams holding it up. It made Clarke wonder just how Lexa's grandparents were able to afford this place, if they even bought it to begin with. She had to stop herself from oogling the interior decor that she wasn't able to fully take in the day before.

"Do you usually make a grand breakfast for everyone in the morning?" Clarke asked, finding another pan and adding strips of the thawed-out bacon to it. 

"Not usually. Usually I just make myself a bowl of cereal or something and leave Linc and Ahn to fend for themselves." 

"What a loving cousin." 

Lexa smirked, "It's what they get for sleeping in 'till like, eleven. I don't have time to wait around just to make sure they eat." 

Clarke smiled, shaking her head as she continued with the bacon.

It wasn't long before Octavia and Lincoln joined them; with sleepy eyes and messy bedhead ( in Octavia's case at least ). They sluggishly made their way down the stairs and took a seat at the island, watching as Clarke and Lexa worked. Breakfast was starting to get done; plates were being made and set out already. It didn't surprise Clarke that Raven and Anya hadn't come down yet -- if she knew her best friend, it could very well be another hour or so before Raven even woke up, let alone leave the bed. 

"So what's the plan for the day?" Clarke asked after a moment. She earned a look from Lincoln and Octavia. "Like, what has to be done on the farm?" 

Lincoln looked at Octavia for a moment; the dark-haired girl only shrugged. "Nothing that Lexa hasn't already done. A delivery, maybe. But that's about it." 

"Isn't the whole point of us coming up here being to help?" 

Octavia rolled her eyes. "The whole point of us coming up here is to get the hell out of Arkadia for a few months on vacation to actually enjoy ourselves. Especially since you need the quiet and space to work on your art." 

"Yeah, it's really quiet when I have a rooster blowing my eardrums out at seven in the freaking morning."

Lexa let out a snort into her coffee, starting to choke a moment. She walked over to the sink and proceeded to cough. Clarke sent a glare towards her back.

"You learn to sleep through it, eventually. I'd highly suggest playing music when you go to bed." Octavia suggested.

"And you think to tell me that now?" Clarke sighed. She ran a hand through her hair, questioning what she was going to do now. She was really hoping for the distraction -- to get her mind off of things by working with the animals and spending the summer learning new things that could potentially help out in her future. Not that she was actually planning spending the rest of her life on a farm -- but it couldn't hurt. 

"I could always wake you up when I wake up." Lexa offered, catching her breath. 

"You wake up earlier than the roosters." Clarke countered.

"What's your point?" 

The blonde let out a groan, resting her head in her hands. It was going to be a long summer. 

\--------------------------

Hours later had Clarke sitting on one of the swinging benches on the porch, looking out into the backyard. She had her sketchbook sitting against her knees as they sat close to her body; her pencil idly drawing lines along the page. Nothing that really made decent shapes; rough outlines of hands and trees. Things to try and get her into the mood to draw but nothing seemed to be working. She had her dad's old University of Michigan hoodie on; the scent proved to be more distracting than anything else. It wasn't doing what she had hoped -- wasn't bringing out that spark of inspiration that it usually did. She missed her dad. 

Octavia and Lincoln were out in the pasture, tending to the horses. She could hear the echos of their laughter filling the usually quiet yard; giggles of inside jokes and the occasional yelp as a horse turned towards Octavia. They made a great pair; Clarke observed. The blonde could really see what her friend saw in Lincoln. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Clarke turned, shaking her head as Raven took a seat next to her. "Nothing, as per usual." She gave a small smile, but she knew Raven could see through her facade. 

"Can I see what you're drawing?" 

Clarke offered her sketchbook to Raven, knowing that the brunette wasn't going to find anything. It was new; one she had gotten specifically for this trip. All that was in it was mindless doodles that couldn't be turned into anything more. If anything, it was something that Clarke was disappointed in. Her sketchbooks back home were full of things that could be considered finished pieces of their own; pieces done in charcoal, graphite -- even paint when she was trying out new methods. But this one was bland. 

"Have you even legitimately drawn since February? Anything more than sketches? Anything on canvas?" Raven asked; her voice soft. Clarke shook her head. 

"I haven't felt the... want or need to, Rae. You know that." 

And Raven did know that. She had spent too many hours watching as Clarke worked herself into a fit of tears; trying desperately to get her old vibe back. But each time ended up moot, with paint splattered on the floor and a canvas with a tear in it. It always ended up breaking Raven's heart. 

"Do you --" 

"No, Rae. I don't want to talk about it."

Raven sighs, closing the sketchbook in her hand. Onto plan B. "How about you come with me today? I have to make a few quick deliveries in town; should only take an hour or so." 

"Are you even allowed to do that?" 

"I've gone on enough delivery trips into town with Anya to where the locals know who I am and what I'm doing. They trust me. Come on -- it'll get you out of the house for a bit." 

Clarke sighed, but eventually nodded. And not long after they were piling into the smaller delivery truck, driving out of the long driveway into town. Clarke noticed the radio wasn't playing classic rock, but a softer, alternative to what Raven usually listened to. 

"Since Anya makes a majority of the deliveries, the radio is always set to what she listens to." Raven explained, noticing Clarke's confusion. "I tried changing it once and she withheld herself for like, two days. Worst two days of my life." 

"Worse than when Finn decided to ask us both out to Homecoming that one year?" 

Raven scoffed, "A hell of a lot worse. That douchebag deserved the punch from Bellamy, by the way." 

Clarke gave a small, forced laugh. The memory was fond, but not the best. 

Their first stop was the local Police Department, which was actually a combination of the Police and Fire Department. With a town so small, it made sense that they just combined both into one building. Raven had explained to Clarke that a lot of the firefighters are volunteer, as well as a handful of community watch members of the police department, but the few people that actually worked there full-time usually stayed at the station for most of the time. Not many had families to go home to, or if they did, their kids were all grown up at this point. 

They headed inside, Raven carrying the milk and Clarke carrying the eggs. To anyone who didn't know them, they looked like an odd pair in that moment. 

"Hey, Indra. 'Afternoon." Raven smiles, walking up to the front desk. "Just here to drop off the usual delivery." 

The woman behind the desk looks up, giving Raven a warm smile in response. "Good afternoon, Raven. It's nice to see you again. Are you here for the summer?" 

Raven nodded, "Yeah. O's back at the farm. I figured I'd show our newest member around town today." 

Indra's eyes drifted from Raven to Clarke -- it seemed like the woman was only now noticing that someone else aside from Anya was with Raven. Her face grew stoic; cold, as she took Clarke in. It was hard not to fidget under the intense, watchful stare. 

"Is she a friend?" 

"One of my best friends, actually. Finally decided to join us this year. These go in the back still?" 

Indra nodded, her piercing stare still not leaving Clarke as the blonde and Raven walked towards the back. When they got to the small rest area, Raven turned to Clarke. "Don't worry about Indra. She seems harsh, but she's got a heart of gold. She's just not used to new people showing up in her town." 

"Her town?" Clarke asked. 

"She's the sheriff. What she says, goes. She can be a total hardass but most of the time she's a sweetheart." 

Clarke nodded, processing the information. The last thing she wanted to do was get on the bad side of the town's sheriff. 

They left not long after, with Raven deciding to stop at the general store to get drinks for everyone. In reality, Clarke knew it was just an excuse to keep her out of the house a little bit longer. 

The store was small, yet almost cozy. Clarke could tell it was locally-owned; the once-white tiles of the floor were stained almost a dirty yellow color from the constant walking of customers. The shelves were neatly stocked, but the shelves themselves seemed to be a little worse for wear. It was well-loved, as Raven had explained, but it gave the store character. It gave it a sense of welcome-ness; added with the lingering smell of firewood from the outside made Clarke think she could probably spend hours at that store and not even realize it. 

"I was wondering when I'd see you in here again." Clarke turned at the new voice; her attention being drawn from the alcohol she was looking at. She was hoping to convince Raven into buying a few bottles for her; if anything then to just pass the time a little more. 

"We got in yesterday. Had to make a delivery today otherwise you probably wouldn't even see me for another week." Raven commented, a smile on her face. "Clarke, this is Nyko. He owns the store. Nyko, Clarke is the friend of mine and O's that always refused to come out with us." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nyko." Clarke offered, an awkward, yet gentle, smile appearing on her lips. 

Instead of a simple gesture in response, Nyko walked forward to give Clarke a hug. 

"Oh, we're hugging now." 

"Sorry; I've always been a hugger. It's in my nature." Nyko shrugged; "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get back to the register. Shout for me or Aden if you need anything, yeah? And Raven -- it's great to see you again." 

"You too, Nyko." 

"Do you know everyone in this town?" Clarke asked once Nyko was out of earshot. 

"Mostly. Aden's his son, by the way. He's like... twelve? Thirteen? Something like that. He's around here somewhere probably stocking the store." Raven shrugged, picking up a few of the bottles Clarke was looking at. "I'll get you a few of these -- but you have to promise to not drink more than one a night." 

Clarke sighed, but nodded. "I promise, Rae. I'm not..." She shook her head. "I'm okay. Really. Thank you, though." 

The checkout process was quick with a promise to come back later in the week to visit them again. Clarke had agreed as well, though she wasn't sure just how well she was going to follow through on that promise. In fact, Clarke was starting to have a hard time figuring out why she agreed to come out this summer. She knew she wanted to get away from Arkadia; away from the nagging of her mother, but at what cost? It was only a day in and she was already missing home. She missed her bed; missed the way the busy collegetown streets kept her up at night. She wasn't sure how well she could get used to living out in the country. 

She barely remembered the ride home or trudging up the stairs into the farmhouse. At some point she had handed out the non-alcoholic drinks to everyone and took a seat in the living area, mindlessly watching whatever Lincoln had put on the television. She hadn't even noticed that it was only she, Lincoln, and Anya in the living room. 

\------------------

"I got her alcohol." Raven admitted with a sigh, looking down at the island. 

"What? Raven -- you know that's not a good idea." Octavia hissed. 

"She hasn't been herself, O. And I made her promise she wouldn't drink more than one a night. I just.. wanted to help somehow." 

"That's what this trip was supposed to be about. Helping her find her roots again. Helping her get out of this slump." Octavia explained. "Drinking isn't going to help that." 

"She's not an alcoholic, Octavia. She just misses her dad." 

"We all miss him, Rae --"

"You didn't see the look on her face this morning when she was attempting to draw a damn tree." Raven countered, crossing her arms. 

"She was drawing?" 

"No. Doodling, but it was a start. She..." Raven sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "She's lost the spark, O." 

"Maybe not completely. She was cooking this morning." 

"Seriously?" 

Octavia nodded, "With Lexa." 

Raven blew out a puff of air -- "Do you think she could maybe help?" 

"Help with what?" Lexa asked, walking down the stairs. "Sorry, didn't mean to overhear. I just heard my name and became intrigued." 

Octavia looked at Raven a moment and, after receiving a hesitant nod from her, looked back to Lexa. She didn't want to do this, but she felt like she didn't have any other choice. "I think we need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
